Kagari et Ginoza!
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Le cher papa de Ginoza apprend, par un malheureux glissement de langue, que son fils est en couple avec cet abruti de chien dépendant de jeux vidéos. (court, stupide!)


Titre : Kagari et Ginoza?!  
Résumé: Le cher papa de Ginoza apprend, par un malheureux glissement de langue, que son fils est en couple avec cet abruti de chien dépendant de jeux vidéos.  
Pairing: Kagari X Ginoza  
Auteur: Mousoukyu

Kagari et Ginoza?!

« Ginoza! »  
Sursautant brusquement, le jeune couple s'éloigna rapidement l'un de l'autre au cri de Masaoka. Alors là, soit ils étaient profondément dans la merde jusqu'au cou, soit... soit Kagari allait mourir, tout simplement. Et souffrir en plus de ça.  
Malgré le côté très calme et réfléchi de Tomomi, il perdait facilement son sang-froid lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante, le regard de viel homme ne présageait rien de bon, et il préféra se cacher derrière son brun, qui soit dit en passant était torse nu.  
Il y a quelques minutes, il était simplement en train d'agacer ouvertement les hormones de son petit ami en lui mordillant le cou et le caressant de toute part, mais à présent, il regrettait de l'avoir poussé à craquer en plein milieu d'un couloir. La prochaine fois, il attendrait d'être en sécurité dans un lieu fermé avant de l'aguicher. Parce que là, devoir affronter ainsi le plus âgé sans aucune excuse à la dérobée, il avait quelque difficultés à assumer. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de son brun afin de l'empêcher de se décaler dans son sadisme affirmé, le viel homme grinça des dents au touché. Cela eut pour effet d'un profond deglutissement dans la gorge de Kagari. C'était rare de le voir dans cet état là d'agacement. Et il ne faisait pas franchement le poid.  
« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous étiez en train de faire? »  
Ce n'était pas comme si ça pouvait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils étaient sur le point de régler une affaire loin d'être catholique.  
Kagari regarda Ginoza et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lui envoyant des appels à l'aide que celui-ci avait l'air de parfaitement recevoir mais qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le faire réagir. Il tirait plutôt un air blasé... C'était engageant, tiens. Et rassurant, surtout. Le roux se redressa de sa position et se décida à faire face à son futur beau-père. Bon, il allait un peu loin en l'appelant comme ça, mais il avait suffisamment culbuté son fils pour pouvoir le surnommer ainsi. Enfin, d'après lui, seulement.  
« En fait, Masaoka, je sors avec votre fils. Depuis plusieurs mois, même !, déclara-t-il avec un sourire gêné.  
\- Qu-quoi...?  
\- On est amoureux... Genre, des sentiments profonds, on s'embrasse, on se caresse, je le bai-...»  
Malheureusement coupé, ou heureusement, par la main de Ginoza, Kagari ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Ah oui, il y avait certaines choses que les gens n'étaient pas obligés de savoir. Il lui avait d'oublier ce genre de petits détails importants. En particulier ce qui concernait leurs rapports intimes et/ou sexuelles. Même s'il avait voulu dire cela de son air désinvolte et taquin, simplement pour embarrasser les autres.  
« Kagari, ça va, j'ai compris! »  
Les joues rouges et le regard fuyant du père de son petit ami lui indiquerent que malgré tout, il avait réussi à le mettre dans l'embarras, à sa plus grande joie malicieuse qu'il possédait. Il était vraiment un merdeux, parfois...  
« Tu es vraiment nul, Shuseii... »  
Frissonnant à l'entente de son prénom de la voix dure et profonde de son brun, il irrigua son regard vers lui et sourit doucement. Il était malgré tout fière de lui! Et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui arracher sa fierté.  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime fort, Gino-san ~ »  
Il pouvait presque entendre les oreilles de Masaoka pleuraient d'ici. C'était vrai que ça ne devait pas être très agréable pour lui de voir son fils en couple avec un Exécuteur comme Kagari, imbécile jusqu'au bout.  
Mais bon, il devrait bien l'accepter un jour ou l'autre, parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment, son Ginoza chéri, et celui-ci lui criait souvent à l'oreille durant leurs parties de jambes en l'air alors ils n'étaient pas prêt de séparer.

Fin. (en trente minutes 3)


End file.
